Pocky Game
by soundsoulryan
Summary: It's Christmas eve, and Amaimon is bored and alone with Mephisto. The latter hasn't been giving him very much attention lately, so he proposes they play a game. Really short and probably OOC fluff fic but who cares. It's Christmas. Enjoy!


**A/N: So a little Christmas present for all of you guys. Sorry my other stories are currently delayed; I'm having INCREDIBLE amounts of writers block right now. I wanted to upload something for you on Christmas though and I figure this will just have to do.**

**Enjoy some Mephisto x Amaimon Christmas Eve fluff.**

_Pocky Game_

The campus of True Cross Academy sat silent. Hardly any lights were on except for a few spare ones here and there, one of those being in Mephisto Pheles's office. The principal of the academy was still working late, even though it was the special holiday. He didn't quite get Christmas, although the humans and students sure seemed to be excited about it. He figure that there was no reason he couldn't tag along and enjoy the festivities while he could. If there was one thing he loved, it was fun. And Amaimon, but that would make two things.

The Earth King was currently laying on his couch, flipping lazily though a volume of manga and eating candy. He wore his usual bored expression on his face as he did so.

"Aren't you going to try and get some rest? As they say, 'Santa won't come if you're awake.'" Mephisto teased lightly, his eyes remaining set on his work. He heard the other sigh and set the novel down before standing up.

"Brother, who is this 'Santa' fellow? And why are the humans so fascinated in him? And why is everyone so happy and cheery. It feels really weird..." He whined, stretching and walking over to his brothers desk and setting his palms at the edge.

"It's just an expression Amaimon, don't think to much of it. And why is it weird? The humans seem to enjoy it, so why can't you?" The older demon asked, setting his notes aside and looking up at the green haired demon in front of him. Amaimon shrugged and placed another piece of candy in his mouth.

"I dunno. I mean, Rin and all his little friends are giving each other gifts and presents and all that. And meanwhile I just sit here all day with no one to hang out with but you. And all you seem to care about lately is Rin and your work. You never have time to play with me." He pouted, looking away from Mephisto and sighing again. The latter simply raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed by his brothers whines and complaints.

"I'm a busy man, I have a whole academy to look after. Besides, I thought you would've loved being summoned here. There's so much to do and see and interact with. I know you love mischief and raising hell, but it would really probably do you some good to make some friends. At least try not so hard to make enemies. I would say that Rin's first impressions of you were not what I'd call...'good'."

"But brother, making friends seems pointless. All these humans are so...boring. Except for Rin, but that's only because he gets mad really easily. I dunno...I'm just, kinda sad lately. I miss spending time with you and causing trouble." Amaimon replied, now fully perched on Mephisto's large desk.

"Well, we have tonight. Is there anything you'd like to do? I'm sure I can finish this later."

Amaimon tilted his head and blinked, a slightly surprised expression on his face. He wasn't really expecting Mephisto to offer to spend some time together, but now that he had, the younger demon had the perfect idea.

"Well, now that you offer, I've been wanting to play a game with you. I saw Rin and Yukio play it once. It looks really fun!" Amaimon said brightly, pulling a box of Pocky from his jacket pocket and setting it on the table. Mephisto couldn't retain the laugh and grin he got when he saw the box. It wouldn't have been funny at all if Amaimon hadn't mentioned the little part about Rin and Yukio playing it. He would need to ask his younger brothers about their antics later.

"What's so funny brother?" Amaimon asked, oblivious and confused as to what was so amusing. Mephisto waved it off however, instead replying with, "Oh nothing. I just find it amusing our younger brothers play this and now _you_ want to play it with me. You could save yourself lots of time and just ask me for a kiss."

Amaimon's cheeks turned a very faint red color at the words, and he briefly looked away in embarrassment. "B-But this is more fun..." He muttered, opening the red box and tearing the white packaging inside. The demon pulled a Pocky still out and set the tip between his mouth, motioning with the other hand for Mephisto to take the other.

The two bit at the ends slowly, nearing the center. Each had an equal portion until suddenly it was gone and their lips were set on each others. Amaimon's instant reaction was to pull away, but the kiss began to feel...nice. He slipped a gloved hand behind the older demon's back, the only thing separating them being the desk. Mephisto, annoying with the separation, pulled the other up and over the obstacle, bringing the two closer. Each broke away softly, the smaller panting and blushing ever so lightly.

"Brother...I-I..." He trailed off, shifting awkwardly on the desk, his hands fidgeting. Mephisto smirked down at him before setting his hand out in front of him.

"Stay with me tonight, brother?" He asked with a softer tone than usual. All Amaimon seemingly could do was nod. Before he could register the situation, Mephisto set his lips on his again in another passionate kiss. It was shorter, but still just meaningful. Amaimon was suddenly pulled onto his brothers lap, warm arms warping themselves around his waist.

"Merry Christmas, my little demon~"

**OOC yaoi fluff for the win. Oh well. I'll edit tomorrow if I get the chance. Right now, I'm going to go lay in my new bedsheets and play videos games all night. **

**I hope you all had a great and fun Christmas, and I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**More updates soon (maybe).**

**-SSR**


End file.
